


Sugar and Pecan

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Meetings, Fluff, Human Castiel, M/M, Slight Hurt/Comfort, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-18
Updated: 2015-08-18
Packaged: 2018-04-15 08:58:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4600791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gabriel has set Castiel up with Balthazar four times. He's been stood up four times. </p><p>He's beginning to wonder if he should even bother anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar and Pecan

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [catarinabennett](http://catarinabennett.tumblr.com), who wanted Cas being stood up and Dean coming to the rescue by pretending to be his late date. 
> 
> Inspired by [this prompt](http://stressedhood.tumblr.com/post/121044132161/imagine-that-youve-been-stood-up-by-your-douche).

Castiel adjusts his silverware in front of him for the twentieth time, straightening the already straight fork and knife as he keeps his head ducked and away from all the eyes he can feel on him. He checks his watch again. 

7:49.

His date is almost an hour late now. 

Looking up from under his lashes, Castiel catches the concerned gaze of Ellen, the bartender and owner of the restaurant. Her warm brown eyes watch him for a moment before she turns back to her customers. To his right, the couple sitting three tables away are looking in his direction, attempting to be subtle in their glances but Castiel sees them, too. 

He feels heat warm his cheeks and wishes they’d stop looking at him, turning his eyes back to his table and tracing the edge of the small plate in front of him as he tries to ignore everyone around him. 

“You ready to order yet, Cas?” 

Castiel looks up at his waitress. Jo’s smiling at him, but he still sees the slight pity she’s trying to bury in her eyes. He’s glad she’s at least making an effort. 

He shifts in his seat, moving his glass of water closer to him. It’s dripping with condensation and leaves a wet ring in the tablecloth when he picks it up. 

“Maybe just another few minutes?” he asks, forcing his lips to curl up at the corners. It doesn’t feel as natural as he hopes it looks. “I’m sure he’s on his way.” He glances at his watch.

7:54.

Jo purses her lips but doesn’t comment, instead nodding. “Alright, well, I’ll get you some more water, okay?” 

Castiel nods and watches her walk off towards the kitchens, and he sighs, flicking his fingers against his glass. This is the fourth date that Gabriel has set them up on and not once has Balthazar shown up. The first time, he didn’t mind; he’d been busy with work anyway and had things to get done, so he’d sat for fifteen minutes, and when Balthazar hadn’t shown up, he ordered, ate, and went on his way. The second and third times, he politely waited a little longer each time, and still nothing. 

He pulls his phone out of his pocket, checking for a text, a call, anything to tell him where Balthazar is, but his notifications remain empty. Castiel wonders if there’s something wrong with him, something so undesirable that Balthazar can’t even be bothered to tell him he can’t make it. He looks at the time again. 

8:07.

Castiel bites his lip, feeling the sudden prick of tears behind his eyes. He puts his phone back in his pocket and looks towards the windows, avoiding the gazes of the other couples looking at the lone man obviously being stood up. He wants to leave, to return home and curl up in his bed and forget everything. 

Before he can stand, however, the seat across from him is pulled out, and Castiel blinks in bewilderment as a man sits down with an apologetic smile on his lips. A man that certainly isn’t Balthazar. 

“Sorry I’m late, babe,” the man says, and Castiel blinks again. “Traffic is a bitch right now and literally the closest parking space for the Impala was two blocks away. I am never driving in downtown date night traffic again.” 

He laughs, and Castiel feels hopelessly confused at the flutter in his stomach at the sound, staring at this stranger with gold-flecked green eyes. “Um, I don’t - I’m sorry, but -” 

The man leans forward and takes Castiel’s hand, interlocking their fingers. “I’m Dean,” he murmurs, giving Castiel a crooked smile. The candlelight on the table brings out the freckles across his cheeks and nose. “Just go with it, okay? You just look really uncomfortable and whoever stood you up is an inconsiderate dick.” 

Dean gives his hand a squeeze, and the knot in Castiel’s stomach loosens and eases away. Castiel stares at him for a moment longer, then nods, giving Dean a small, timid smile of his own. 

“Thank you, Dean,” Castiel mumbles back. “I’m Castiel.” 

“Nice to meet ya, Cas,” Dean grins, giving his hand one last squeeze before letting go and sitting back. Castiel doesn’t know why he misses the warmth so much. 

“’Bout time you showed up, Winchester,” Jo says as she comes to check on them, setting down an extra water and refilling Castiel’s glass. She puts a hand on her hip and gives Dean a Look. “You should know better than to leave your boyfriend all alone.” 

“Traffic, Jo,” Dean shoots back, rolling his eyes. “I was stuck in traffic.” 

Jo just eyes him before turning back to Castiel. “I’m sorry you have to live with this, Cas,” she grins, taking out her order pad. Under her breath, so only they can hear her, she adds, “Thanks for helping him out, Dean. You’re a good guy.” 

Dean shakes his head with a snort. “I’m a selfish bastard with a thing for blue eyes and you know it.” He winks at Castiel, and Castiel grins back. 

Jo rolls her eyes and smacks Dean on the head fondly. “Just order already, you dingus. You want your usual? Mom just made some fresh pecan pie.” 

“You know me so well, Jo,” Dean grins, handing her the menu in front of him. 

Jo takes it from him and hits him with it as well, and Dean grumbles as she turns to Castiel. “What about you, Cas?” 

“I’ll have my usual as well,” he says, trying to fight back a smile and handing her his own menu. “Thank you, Jo.” 

“Sure thing, angel-boy.” 

Jo winks and turns to head to the kitchens, leaving Dean and Castiel alone at the table. Glancing around, Castiel sees the pity in the other customers’ eyes has turned into disdain, and that they’re looking at Dean instead. He feels a sudden bout of guilt that Dean is now being judged for something he has nothing to do with. 

“What’s wrong, Cas?” Dean’s voice interrupts his inner fretting, and Castiel looks up at him. “You okay?” 

“I’m sorry, Dean,” Castiel says, glancing around again before back at Dean. “You don’t deserve this.” 

“What are you talking about?” Dean frowns, looking around too. 

“They’re looking at you like you’re the one who left me sitting for over an hour by myself,” Castiel elaborates, his shoulders slumping. “You’re not the one at fault here.” 

To his surprise, Dean just laughs. “Let ‘em glare, Cas. I honestly don’t give a fuck what they think about me.” 

Castiel frowns. “You still don’t deserve their indignation, Dean.” 

“And I still don’t care.” Dean leans forward on the table, shrugging his shoulders. “You know why I’m sitting here, and that’s all that matters. If they wanna think I’m a dick that’s taking advantage of his boyfriend by making him wait on me, that’s their problem. I’m here right now because you looked lonely and uncomfortable with the pity they were giving you, so if they wanna focus on me now, I say go for it.” 

Castiel stares at Dean for a long moment, feeling a warmth spread through him at the self-assured way Dean is looking at him, and he smiles. “Thank you, Dean. It means a lot to me that you’re doing this.” 

“You’re welcome, Cas," Dean smiles, leaning back in his chair. There’s a brief silence between them for a couple of minutes before Dean asks, “So, who’s the douche canoe that stood you up in the first place? If you don’t mind me asking.” 

Castiel takes a sip of his water, watching the ice as he swirls his glass around. “His name is Balthazar. He’s a coworker of my brother who expressed interest in me, and I in him, and my brother took it upon himself to set us up.” 

“Sounds like a stuck up prick to me,” Dean comments, crossing his arms. 

Castiel hums noncommittally, neither agreeing nor defending Balthazar. “This was the fourth date Gabriel - my brother - arranged for us. Or was supposed to be, anyway.” 

“Your brother’s the one that sets up all your dates with this guy?” Dean asks with a hint of confusion.

“He’s never shown up to any of them for us to plan them ourselves. I can’t ever get in contact with him.”

Dean looks disbelieving. “And you’re still interested in him?” 

Castiel looks away sheepishly, feeling his cheeks flush in shame. He fiddles with the edge of the tablecloth. “Not much anymore,” he mutters. 

Dean doesn’t say anything, but Castiel feels him nudge his leg underneath the table, and Castiel nudges back, hooking his foot around Dean’s leg. Dean grins at him, and they spend the rest of the time until Jo brings their food getting to know a bit about each other. 

Dean talks about Sam, his little brother who’s studying pre-law at Stanford, and about getting his own degree in Mechanical Engineering at Kansas University. He tells Castiel about travelling a lot in his youth with his dad after his mom passed away and about living with Bobby for a while because  _Dad tried so hard, Cas, but nothing was right after Mom was gone, and he wanted better for us._  He talks of meeting Ellen and Jo and Ash and Benny and Charlie and how over the years he has found a family that’s stronger than blood. 

Castiel talks about his own siblings, about Gabriel, who owns a bakery and specializes in cake making; about Hannah, his twin, who is getting her doctorate in Psychology; about the twins Michael and Luce, who recently launched a computer program that is going to change the world. He speaks of never knowing his own mother, who died in childbirth with him and Hannah, or his father, who disappeared without a word and left his children to raise themselves. He tells Dean he majored in Humanities and Philosophy, because he finds culture so fascinating, but that he works at the local library because he enjoys books. 

They find they both enjoy the sound of thunder and love cheeseburgers with extra bacon. Dean prefers pecan pie while Castiel will forever choose lemon meringue. Castiel hasn’t seen Star Wars, and Dean admits he sometimes sits and watches nature documentaries because they’re actually pretty cool. Dean reads Vonnegut and Castiel reads Kerouac and they decide that’s a conversation best left for later. 

Castiel is almost saddened when a couple of hours later Jo hands them the check and they split the cost, standing and grabbing their coats. Dean smiles at him, holding out his hand for Castiel to take, and they leave the restaurant hand in hand with a wave to Jo and Ellen. The stars glint at them from the sky, and Castiel inhales the scent of rain on the air. 

Turning to Dean, Castiel smiles up at him. “I really enjoyed tonight, Dean. It was unexpectedly pleasant, despite how it started.” 

“Glad I could be there for you, Cas,” Dean says, squeezing his hand. They still haven’t let go, and Castiel is finding he doesn’t want to. “Sorry your actual date didn’t ever show.” 

Castiel shakes his head. “I had a feeling the second time it happened that he probably never would.” He hesitates for a second, then leans up and brushes a light kiss across Dean’s lips before stepping back. “I’m actually very glad he didn’t.” 

Dean smiles, looking away, and Castiel can see the hint of blush in his freckled-covered cheeks. “Me too, Cas.” He looks back at Castiel, running a hand through his hair. “Hey, uh, you wouldn’t - I don’t know - wanna do this again sometime, would you? But, like, for real and not because you got stood up by some douche nozzle named Balthazar.” 

Castiel bites his lip, chuckling and stepping closer to Dean. “I don’t know, Dean. I met this amazing guy the last time I was stood up.” 

“Amazing, huh?” Dean teases. “Handsome too?” 

“Very,” Castiel nods seriously, staring into Dean’s eyes. “I would very much like to see him again.” 

“I think he’d very much like to see you again, too,” Dean says softly, and Castiel tastes sugar and pecan on his lips as he leans in to kiss Castiel fully. 

It’s quick and chaste, and Castiel licks his lips when they pull apart. Dean grins, squeezes his hand, and reaches into Castiel’s pocket with his other, pulling out his phone. Castiel watches with a small smile as Dean fiddles with it for a minute before handing it back, and Castiel brushes his fingers against Dean’s as he takes it.

“Call me the next time you’re stood up,” Dean says with a wink, and he presses one last kiss to Castiel’s cheek before backing away to head home. “You may have to remind me we have a date.” 

Castiel watches Dean walk away until he’s swallowed by the crowd of people walking the downtown area, and he can’t hide the smile on his face. He stands staring off into the distance until his phones vibrates, and he looks down to see an incoming text. 

_how does dinner at 7 next friday work 4 u? i hear there’s a star wars marathon at the drive in at 10 - dean xoxo_

Castiel chuckles and heads off in the opposite direction of Dean, slipping the phone back in his pocket after sending his reply. 

_Friday sounds perfect. Don’t be late - I can’t promise not to start seeing the next man who thinks my boyfriend is a dick for standing me up. - cas xoxo_

 

* * *

 

Come Friday, Castiel shows up at Ellen’s at 6:57. 

Dean waves at him from their table and greets him with a kiss that tastes of sugar and pecan. 

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: [leviathncas](http://leviathncas.tumblr.com)


End file.
